Yugioh: Sentinel from the Starry Skies
by Chronos Hatter The Time Scribe
Summary: A boy kidnapped from another reality to be the gods warrior, a priestess who was left dead in a forest by a corrupted official, a mechanic from the distant shores seeking the crimson dragons runner and a Gardner who protects nature violently must stop several great evils, because someone has to. Have fun


**An: Hi the Eternal Wanderer Zen here, with a new fic. Though this isn't one of the ones I mentioned before, for several reason I get idea and forget to plan parts or write it in a way that is to confuse so I leave it to clear my head and it stays in the purgatory that is my document folder. Though several are coming along I've just haven't gotten the writing bug for those yet, that's also the reason why I've yet to post the second chapter of Friendship is Space time yet, though that is nearly done I just need to finished up the final fight with the Orion and set up something so I can have a chapter about the foruze half of the mega movie wars with ooos, since I have plans for the SOUL. Now then other than that I've several other pieces of news, Geo Knights is on the back burner as I over filled it's world and will be making it smaller with some characters only being alternative versions of themselves instead of what I originally planned with several series world being mixed in. As for the digimon story that is still there but is being reworked as I got an idea of how to write it better, if all works out it will actually be a pair of stories with one focusing on a half the main group trapped in the digital world having to find a way back, while the other will deal with the rest of the group dealing with a city now filled with digimon and digital areas. Though shattered infinity is being put on the backburner as there seems little interest with it right now, though it did end up causing me to think up of another idea I might try to write in the future. That essentially will be using most of the cast I put together for shattered, i.e. Danny, Xj9, Blossom and Zen in a au of the ben ten universe as a crew of a ship doing odd jobs, with Zen getting an Omnitrix. As for this story is a combination of two things, the first is I wanted to do a story with the yugioh worlds but I know that I would not be able to write duels properly so I left it alone for the most part. Then I happen across a fic by the author** **J the Stickybeak called Arc V: Of Magic and Dragons, which is Fantasy Au** **of the yugioh franchise where the battles are fought more like they were in ancient Egypt in the original yugioh with the monsters being summons and spells and traps where actual spells. The story is interesting an gave me an idea of how to write my own yugioh fic, using a similar idea of a fantasy world au which I've actually seen several stories using some version of. Though seeing as what I'm planning on having for some of the world mainly stuff involving certain archetypes and the kingdom based on the 5Ds series a science fiction fantasy world. So enjoy, and just not to tempt murphy, I don't own any of the yugioh series or cards only my oc and the disco dancing turnip which may or may not appear in future chapters. also the world is mainly based from arc v back, elements from Vrains may be added on a later date but aren't there for now.**

Yugioh Sentinel from the Starry Skies

Ch1: Screw the Egyptian gods.

The feeling of something cold on his skin was the first thing he felt followed shortly by a headache which he could honestly say felt same as how the effect of drinking a pan-galactic gargle blaster was meant to be. With a groan he shifted his body to sit up, noticing whatever he was lying on was soft and felt similar to human skin. He groggily opened his eyes as a memory of why he was here coming back. Simply to say getting kidnapped by fictional gods from a tv show/ card game to save a fantasy version of said show when all you wanted to do was organise your card collection was not how he expected his Saturday morning to go.

His eyes then drifted downwards to where he was sitting, and he finally discovered what he was lying on, and his earlier comparison was dead on. His eyes twitched as he took in what he was sitting on. It was a pile of corpses. Taking a moment to get off the bodies he noticed one that seemed familiar, but he was to busy venting about where he was placed.

"Okay, you kidnap me, force me to save a world I have nothing to do with and then for my arrival in this world you drop me on a pile of corpses. I'd expect this from the sacred beast, Earthbound Immortals or the Wicked Gods if they were part of it, But no it was the Egyptian gods who had to do to this" he screamed as punched a nearby tree with his left hand. It was then he noticed a golden blaster like device strapped onto his arm.

"I guess this is what they meant by something like a capsule launcher, I honestly…. Those bastards they erased parts of the conversation from my memory. So either I accidentally tricked them into revealing something they don't want me to remember, or they did it on accident. But if the shooter was added, I wonder if my clothes were changed at all" he muttered as he started looking over himself. He found he was now wearing a plain black t-shirt, with a long dark blue pirate captains coat. On his waist was a belt with several deck boxes all filled with cards. He remembered the gods mentioning that his entire collection was there and anything else would have to be earned in the world, though some cards which they deemed to dangerous or required special reason for having had been dulled out until he earned them whatever that meant. With a slight tap on one of the cases, a holographic screen appeared over the shooter showing the cards which were inside. After some experimenting, he found that he could take out cards from the screen and put them back. Once that was done he continued looking at his new attire which was a pair of trousers which seemed designed to allow unrestricted movement. For shoes, he had a pair of plain greaves. Once he was done checking out his attire he turned back to the pile of corpses to have a better look at the one that seemed familiar.

There on the pile was a familiar face but not another person from his world but a character from one of the worlds of the show this world was apparently an alternative version of. Ruri Kurosaki. Though she was dressed like a typical fantasy priestess in dark purple robes. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt as she was important for what he was sent her to do, he didn't know why probably accidentally erased when the gods where memory wiping him. Curious he carefully removed her from the pile and moved her over to a nearby tree.

He did a quick check up on her and to his sadness found she was no longer breathing. Looking back at the grave and her, he decided to gather some supplies and create a funeral pyre to send them off as he did not know the land he was in, he didn't want to risk it being one where people could become zombies if not buried in the right place. Though as he turned to gather firewood one of the deck boxes on his belt began to glow and the screen popped up in front of him showing him his collection of Xyz monsters. Though one, in particular, was shining it was his copy of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Before he could react, the card suddenly flew out of the screen and into Ruri. From a brief second, a phantom image of some kind of armour based on the dragon appeared over her before vanishing. As the image faded, he heard the sound of her breath coming back.

"I should question this, but seeing as I already assumed that the duel spirits are real, this will probably not be the weirdest thing I see or will be a part of" he muttered as he noticed something on the screen. It was an exclamation mark in a red circle kind of like the thing which appears on computers to give a heads up about a notice.

Curiously he poked the circle. The screen suddenly changed now showing a checklist of short each with a different title. Two of which were ticked off. Reading through the list, he began to come to the conclusion that it was a checklist of the tasks he had to accomplish. The two the ticked off where find the incarnation of En birds and unite En birds with the Xyz Dragon. There where four other sets of this kind of task with the other three En cards and the other dimension dragons. Other tasks include Grounding the Earthbound Immortal (insert name here), Go over infinity, collect the dragon body parts, Fight the My smith clones, Seal E'Rah and so forth. There was even a small counter with a task called number collection with it currently having 1/100 N 0/7 OHN, 0/18 CN, 0/3 SN,. Though as he scrolled down, he found several tasks which made his eye twitch. Most of where under the sub category called love life such as Tamer of the Passed Familiars, Bracelet collection and Master of the magic girl scouts to name a few. Reading those ones, he felt the gods were messing with him, and several just made him feel they were making things purposely confusing and half the reason he was summoned was to give them amusement.

Going back to the task he cleared he clicked on them and found he was awarded some cards for them. For Finding Ruri his copies of the Lyrical Luscinia where returned to normal and for the unite quest he was given a greyed-out copy of dark rebellion evolution Dark Requiem. As he closed the screen, he heard the sound of stirring behind him. He quickly turned to see Ruri waking up.

"uuuuuuuughhhhhhhhhh, my head" She moaned as she raised her hand to hold her head.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he moved close enough he could see if anything was wrong, without invading her personal space.

"I good enough, though I from my last memories I should be dead right now" She muttered in response not really paying attention to who was talking.

"Why should you be dead?" he asked genuinely curious as it might come up later as some major plot element or just add the person who did it to his shit list.

"The royal visor didn't like that he couldn't manipulate me, so he attempted to steal my power which he thought worked, stick it in a golem copy of me and then killed me so the power wouldn't be able to escape and return to me" She explained.

"Sounds like he was a dick, and you were dead and revived by a children's playing card" Replied casually as he waited for her to realise he was there.

"I was reviewed by a playing card…stranger things have happened…wait who are you and why are you out here near a pile of corpses…wait why is there just a pile of the corpse out here" She questioned just no noticing the pile of corpses.

"You can call me Zen, as for the corpse pile I have no idea. I literally woke up here after being kidnapped and sent on a mission by the Egyptian gods and some other deities which I can't remember either on purpose or the gods are really bad at memory wiping people" Zen replied.

"Wait you were sent by the gods, and they mind wiped you, and what is that on your arm?" She asked noticing the shooter on Zen's left arm.

"Duel shooter, given to me to use to summon duel spirits to aid me in battle. I was sent to stop various evils which are meant to be popping up soon. …I think I remembered what they were trying to make me forget" Zen said with a snap of his fingers.

"What's that?" Ruri asked curiously about what the gods would try to make someone forget.

"It was that they had various betting pools on different parts of my adventure, such as my love life and what monster fusion would give the coolest armour, I am so punching one in the face the next time I see them" Zen muttered.

He paused for a moment before looking at Ruri. "Are you not at all offended by how I'm talking about the gods?" Zen asked her.

"I have no qualms, they are mainly worshipped by the desert kingdom Egyard ruled over by King Atem. I was one of the royal priestesses of The Pendulum kingdom Arclum which is currently ruled by the Akaba royal family, where the main faith is the En Faith, though there are small numbers who believe in the Heavenly Dragon faith, but I was stopped from learning anything about other than its name by the temple matrons." She explained.

"I see, I'm actually not from around here the gods kidnapped me form my world to help this one, so are there any other major kingdoms or things I should know about?" Zen asked.

"Well there are the fusion kingdom of Funex ruled over by the supreme king Judai, the synchro kingdom Dragonia which is governed by the Church of the Crimson Dragon, then there is the Xyz Kingdom which has been split in two for a long time. There is the Astral Empire and the Barian Dynasty which have been stuck in a civil war for decades. As for anything else you mentioned the device on your arm is to allow you to summon duel spirits correct?" Ruri asked pointing towards the duel shooter.

"Yeah, I take the cards I have to insert it into the device and say fire or call out the name of the card to summon or activate it in the case of spells" Zen answered.

"Well, all the kingdoms have people who can do the same but instead for a contract with either a spirit or a group of spirits to aid them in battle. Some of these spirits live among the kingdom while other live in what we know as the spirit lands where there are said to be six contents one for each element. Pathways between the kingdoms and the Spirit lands appear randomly around the world, but there are several which are held open such as the gate at the academy of magic in the kingdom of Egyard" Ruri explained.

"I see, thank you for the information. Now I'm most likely going to wander around and try to find information on one of the things I need to stop, but if I can help you in any way just ask, but for now, I'm going to gather some firewood" Zen said as he began to walk away.

"I actually have nowhere to go, most likely people will think I'm a fake, as the royal visor was a known for making eerily accurate golem of people with very few able to tell the difference. So if you don't mind may I join you on your quest, while I may not look it I've been trained to defend myself by the temple and I have a contract with a group of versatile spirits. Though may I ask why you are gathering firewood?" she asked.

"I'm fine with you coming with me, probably smarter in the long one to have someone who knows more about the world, so I don't do something stupid. As for the wood, I wanted to make a funeral pyre for the corpse. I honestly don't know if burying them here would cause them to become zombies or not, though I'm probably going to strip them first" Zen replied as he began walking around the clearing getting what branches he could around the area first.

"I see, why are you stripping them," She asked as she looked at the pile of corpses.

"Well, one they're dead, so they're not going to use the stuff anymore. Two I'm new here and will need money to survive so I can see if they have any cash, and I can sell any of the clothes or other items I don't plan on keeping to hopefully make so more money to help keep me alive" he replied picking up another couple of branches.

"I see, by the way, would I be right in assuming the card which reviewed me was one of the ones used to summon creatures with the shooter?" Ruri asked.

"Yeah, it was a card called Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Zen answered.

"Wait you have a contract with one of the heavenly dragons" she stated in shock.

"Yeah, I have one with each of them. I need to check, but I think I also have cards for two of the Egyptian gods, two sacred beasts, one Earthbound Immortal, forcefully recruited by said gods, and a singer dragon, though they could be greyed out" Zen replied causally not really thinking it was important. Though he did get the screen up and managed to check on the states of the cards.

He found that the gods and beasts where coloured but had a list of requirements for using them, his earthbound immortal was coloured but had chains around the image and the word sealed underneath it, and his ancient fairy dragon was greyed out with the words in the description saying he needs the blessing of the singers to use it.

"You're the sentinel" Ruri stated in shock.

"The what?" Zen said as he quickly turned to face her.

"In all the kingdoms there is a legend about a warrior from another world with purple hair, and golden eyes called the sentinel of the starry skies since he was meant to be for another world from beyond the stars. It the legend it states he would be sent by the gods to save the world from the rising darkness, he would wield the power of the gods, beast and the heavenly kings. He holds the sealed earthbound king and wields the legendary weapons the summoner cannon and the armour of the spirits" She explained.

"I guess that could be me, though I feel they might of just put that there so I have an excuse to do things for them. Plus I'm missing the spirit armour hell I have no idea of what my hair and eye colour currently are or where I'm meant to go except the names of the evils I need to face" Zen replied, though he was slightly annoyed that he was just dropped there.

Before Ruri could respond to that, a book and small box appeared from the sky and brained Zen in the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Mother of a French baguette, who the hell trough that" Zen muttered as he got back up picking up the two objects. The first was a large book which was titled. 'Duel Shooter for Dummies'. The other item was a compass with the directions written on the outside of a ring with a needle spinning randomly around in the middle. Attached to the book was a note.

Zen quickly grabbed it and began to read.

' _Dear Zen,_

 _Sorry about the corpse thing. Slifer accidentally knocked you into the world while we were trying to erase a certain secret from your mind, so we weren't able to give you the final bit of instructions and gifts. The book is to help you learn about the various features in the duel shooter and duel armour once you get it and the compass will guide you to important items or places in your journey. Also, in case you're wondering we did stock you up on necessities they're in the shooters inventory the book will show you how to access. The compass is also linked to the shooter so you can set a target. Instruction how to do that are in the book. As for you last instructions, it was to find and gather the En girls or as you know them bracelet girls. The reason is that they can make sure that dragons don't get corrupted and you won't have to fight someone like Zarc._ _This has nothing to do with my bet on you getting a harem with them by._ _Sorry meant to say it is important to know that once each of the dragons has fused with the corresponding girl, they should be able to temporarily allow you to access a unique armour form via the duel armour with the same strength as Zarc for fighting some of the more powerful entities. So have fun._

 _Yours sincerely Ra,_

 _p.s as an apology we'll take care of the corpses'_

As Zen read the letter, his eyebrow twitched mainly at how he was apparently knocked out of heaven and the harem bit he managed to read even though it was scratched out. The pile of a corpse just vanished leaving behind their clothes and gear.

"This is going to be an interesting experience, though now that I think about it. Ruri while I sort through the items could you pick out clothes for yourself, I don't think you should travel in what you're currently wearing due to fact it stands out quite a bit and also I don't think it will survive the trials we might encounter" Zen said as he began organising the pile of items.

Ruri nodded as she slowly moved over to the pile and began picking her travel wear. After an hour or so of sorting Zen had managed to one find the inventory on the duel shooter and found that like with the cards he could place in and take items from the inventory and have them auto-sorted. In the inventory already, he had found a decent amount of various types of food, some basic gear for different environments and spare sets of what he was wearing which he used some of to help construct Ruri travel outfit. He also found a map and several books on the various kingdoms. He also found a mirror which he took out to see if his physical appearance had changed at all to match the legend, and as he expected his hair was now a dark purple colour and his eyes had changed to a golden colour form his original dark brown.

Once they were done he stored away what they weren't using now into the inventory. He then let Ruri have some privacy while she got changed into her travel outfit. When she came out, he was impressed. Before the priestess outfit made her look kind of cute and sexy but her traveller outfit made her kind of badass and hot. She wore a light armour chest plate over one of his plain black t-shirts, she wore an adjusted version of his trousers with metal kneecaps taken from the pile and set of greaves. She also managed to acquire a short sword and a summoner brace which an item which allowed Summoners to keep better track of the energy they could use for summoning their contracts. She also said she found several summoner relics which she said where used to aid in summoning. The coup de grace was her utilising some string from a broken necklace to tie her hair in a ponytail.

"how do I look?" She asked as she did a small twirl.

"Breathtaking…uh I mean you look beautiful, … I mean you look good, good is a good word with no other possibly connotations" Zen stumbled through his sentence causing Ruri to let out a small laugh.

"Thank you, but what may the other connotations be," Ruri asked in a whisper into Zen's ear a devious smirk on her face as she did.

Zen face turned red, and he moves away muttering as he did. "Stupid gods and their stupid bets about my love life and giving goals which honestly make me fear for the future, also that was not funny."

"Yes, it was" Ruri laughed back.

After Ruri had calmed down, Zen set the compass to locate the duel armour, and the two began to follow it's directions.

 **An: Now I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to review any advice will be helpful, also flames or comments designed for no other reason but to promote a negative reaction or something similar will be ignored.**

 **Also feel free to suggest task names for the things the gods put on the check list, either puns on ideas or things in the yugioh franchise, Harems or girls the gods would try and set up for Zen to run into. After all, when you're an all-powerful deity living for centuries you need to do something to pass the time. Or encounters with yugioh characters to earn certain cards or tasks to earn the ability to use archetypes or spell and trap cards. And to finish this off fun fact one of the restrictions I have planned for the use of the god cards outside of when absolutely necessary i.e. fighting Zorc or something equivalent require him to be in a relationship with that gods choice on the love life betting pool. Also as always I will try and answer any questions posted in the review as long as their about the story, if you have questions about the other fics I have in the works or posted either post a review in the story or just pm with the topic of Questions about: (place story or idea in question here) and I will answer to the best of my ability without spoiling anything I have planned unless I see as not really mattering if it is known or not.**

 **Till the next post**

 **This is the Eternal Wanderer Zen signing out.**


End file.
